Broken
by Kinxy
Summary: In a way she was the master of him, her doing one little thing could make him fall apart. So, why exactly was she the one tied up?  Set a few years before Insidious. Completed, but it isn't.
1. Broken

Well, I was hoping to finish something else by now but I am a lazy person. UGH, I really wanted to get out of the rut of my writing coming off as tragic, by writing a story completely against my basic template of girl being nice to duder, something bad happens, and then you got some lolicon. But, the story that goes against that isn't finished. The notes are, but I was getting a little bored with the story (plus, Mr. Guy is has a character that's really hard to grasp).

And… this was within the inevitable. Because, man, this movie… it fits into the category of "Everything Ever Created EVAR". Said movie, being Insidious. It's the Duder With Fire on his Face (for lack of a better title of endearment). And no, it doesn't have Dalton in it. I'm not the shota queen, so shut up. No one likes you. (No, I love anyone who likes lolicon.) This is, in fact, set before the movie. Eh, let's say 2007.

Alright. Well, there you go…

**Broken**

She was supposed to fear him, to scream and run, to have nightmares about him for the rest of her life. Instead, she approached him with open arms, too young to be afraid. She had been six, astral projecting every night for as long as she could remember. She had the guts to actually take his hand, even lead him to the real world. He didn't like the way she wasn't afraid.

So, he killed her. His claws had shredded every inch of her he could get to, tore her throat open, drank what was there. Left scratches everywhere, drenched her sheets in red, and then dragged her soul back with him. She never did feel scared.

She was supposed to fight him, to kick and scream, to throw punches with her little fists. Instead, she willingly allowed him to carry her back into The Further, back through the Red Door. She had been too confident to fight. He wanted a struggle.

So, he raped her. He shoved her to the ground, clawed at her arms and legs and chest enough to form a puddle of blood, and picked up her tiny body to impale her upon his cock. With her back pressed against his stomach, he tore chunks out of her shoulder waiting for her to scream. Just before he finished (successfully bringing her to the edge four times before), he shoved her down so that she could see her reflection in her own blood. Very quietly, he whispered in her ear, "Filthy little freak." She never struggles; she never even screamed.

She was supposed to beg him to let her go, to pull at the chains, try to escape. Instead, she passively waited, did what was asked of her. She didn't seem to want to leave. She really didn't seem to mind.

So, he made sure to hurt her every night. Take her to his inner most room, make her look in the mirror as he kills her time and time again. It wasn't like it mattered, you can't kill what's already dead. She would fall asleep from blood-loss, from the pleasure, and by the time she awoke (again chained to the post) she was healed. There were no scars, no more pain. And she never did fight it.

He was supposed to love her, to thank her, to be grateful. Instead, he killed her, ripped her body to shreds. Instead, he raped her every night, destroyed her youth when she was only 6. Instead, he hurt her constantly, killing her over and over again.

So, she stuck by him. Took everything he did to her, swallowed whimpers and screams and pay attention to the little things. In the mirror, she did look at the blood or the carnage. She watched him. His beautiful amber eyes, charcoal black body, and red face. She was especially interested in his tail. It was long and swished side to side all the time. She didn't let him break her, because she was sure that she had broken him.

The look in his eyes was less intelligent, it was more feral. He was an animal, he was desperate to make her obey. She was stronger than him, she decided not to show it. In a way she was the master of him, her doing one little thing could make him fall apart.

So, why exactly was she the one tied up? Why was she the one given a name by him that wasn't her own? Why was she referred to as a possession?

That's a story for another day.

**The end.**

So.

That was … something. I had planned for it be dark and raw… But, just… Well. Kinda for the guro fans out there (we all know you guys exist, and we love you).

**HEY. REESE'S PIECES. YES, THANK YOU.**


	2. Shattered

Well, I was just laying here trying to think of something to do until I fell asleep. And, well, I thought … I have nothing better to do, I can't work on my art for Haley since I'm not at my computer, might as well write. And, because I wanted it to be something that I could start and finish tonight… Well, why not that continuation of Broken? So, that's exactly what I did! Presenting to you, chapter jgyjdujbduivf of Broken. Entitled:

****Shattered****

Dislocate her hips. Hell, put her knees onto the ground by her head, fold her in half. Make sure to destroy all the joints in her hips. And then toss her hard onto her knees when he brought her back. Not like it mattered, the desired results were never granted. She wouldn't scream, the scent of fear would never emit from her, no matter the amount of tears. Damn her to hell.

Shred her neck with his teeth. Fuck, rip out anything he found lying under that thin layer of skin. Make certain to not pull out anything that would kill instantly, let her suffer. And let the taste of the blood remind him of a night long ago, too sweet to forget. Not like it mattered, this pain wasn't real, not to her. It was nothing but a memory of old, nothing but some sick reenactment of a death that didn't make her cringe much, anymore, she didn't resent that night in the slightest. May she burn.

Sometimes get really creative, thread a claw through skin and pull. Shit, maybe straight through the cheek like a fish on a hook. Make sure to congratulate what little sound did come from with a bruising kiss. And nearly destroy her jaw with the force and with teeth and with the piercing tip of his tongue. Not like it mattered, she wasn't using that jaw, anyway. She knew that her silence was his ire, sometimes he forgot he hadn't ripped out her vocal cords, and her mouth was much too small to perform such acts that he could ask of her. Leave her in a sea of fire.

Replace all sanity with obsession. Hell, replace everything with obsession. Make sure to create an unintentional but still extremely strong sexual drive, only sated by one thing. And don't scream no matter the pain, whether from claws, teeth, or something lower. Not like it mattered, something like this was bound to happen, anyway. Perhaps it's better that he had grown obsessed with making her scream. There was something pleasant in not being feared by a child, and then destroying everything they had. Including innocence. After all, she had destroyed his morals, standards, sanity.

May he lose her. Forever.

****END.****

…OHMAN DID YOU SEE WHAT I DID THERE? Well, of course not. So, I'll explain. WAIT. Go and try to figure it out on your own, ONE MORE TIME.

(Hey, lazyface, y u no go back and read? —For lack of better reference)

Check out the last lines of the paragraphs.  
>•Damn her to hell.<br>•May she burn.  
>•Leave her in a sea of fire.<br>•May he lose her. Forever.

Notice: they're all bad things. AWWWWWWSSSWS! … Still don't get it? Well.

So… with these, I was quite a lazy dickens in that both Broken and Shattered are very repetitive and have patterns in their lines. With this, it was,

Action.  
>Curse, something a little more extreme.<br>Make sure (…to take it a step farther).  
>And (…do something a little less extreme).<br>Not like it mattered (…and a reason.)  
>One or two explanation sentences.<br>And, finally, something bad.

****HEY. RIGHT NAO. GO READ SICK.****


End file.
